PotC: Karaoke on the Black Pearl
by Serene Pirate
Summary: Since all the excitement's over, Pirates and Co. have gotten rather bored. And thus, karaoke springs up! Rated T for possible language and reference in song choices.
1. Introduction

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Karaoke on the Black Pearl**

**Introduction**

_The Cast_

Anamaria

Hector Barbossa

Tia Dalma

Davy Jones

James Norrington

Jack Sparrow

Elizabeth Swann

William "Will" Turner

_The Setting_

The Black Pearl, duh.

_The Plot_

Uhm...they're just singing some karaoke, dude. Now that all the movies are over, they have nothing to do, so they get bored pretty easily. Hence, the karaoke thing.

_The Extra Information_

I don't care if Tia Dalma isn't in human form, Norry and Davy are dead, and Elizabeth and Will are married. MY FANFIC. POETIC LICENSE.

_The Disclaimer_

As you've probably already guessed, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the characters, or any of the songs that will be used in this story.

If I did, do you really think I'd be wasting time doing this?


	2. Tia Dalma's Song

**Chapter One: Tia Dalma's Song**

**Will**: Why exactly are we doing karaoke? We're in the seventeen hundreds, aren't we?

**Jack: **DON'T BE SUCH A FUDDY-DUDDY, WILLIAM!

**Will**: ...fuddy-duddy?

**Jack**: Don't ask.

**Elizabeth**: Alrighty, then! Let's get this party started! Yea-yuh!

**Will**: ...

**Norry**: She's all yours, mate.

**Elizabeth**: QUIT YOUR CHATTERING, YOU FOOLS! SOMEBODY GET UP THERE AND SING!

**Barbossa**: How do we know who goes first?

**Davy**: Uh...COUNT OF THREE! One, two, three...NOT ME!

**Elizabeth**: NOT ME!

**Barbossa**: NOT ME!

**Norry**: NOT ME!

**Anamaria**: NOT ME!

**Jack**: NOT ME!

**Will**: NOT ME!

**Davy**: Tia Dalma it is, then!

**Tia Dalma**: Wait, what? I don't get what we was doing.

**Anamaria**: Too bad! You're first!

(_Tia Dalma is pushed up onto the makeshift stage_)

**Tia Dalma**: Fine, den. But don't be puttin' da blame on me if you all wake up wit warts tomorrow.

**Norry**: JUST SING!

(_Tia Dalma glares at Norrington, who shuts up immediately._)

**Tia Dalma**: Thank you. Ahem.

I put a spell on you! Because you're mine!

You betta stop da things dat you do!

I ain't lyin'! No, I ain't lyin'!

You know I can't stand it!

You' running around!

You know betta, Davy!

I can't stand it 'cause you put me down!

**Davy**: How'd my name get into this?

**Tia Dalma**: I put a spell on you! Because you're mine!

I love ya!

I love ya!

I love ya!

I love ya anyhow!

And I don't care if you don't want me!

I'm yours right now!

You hear me?

I put a spell on you!

Because you're mine!

(_Silence fills the room_.)

**Jack**: Ooookay, then. That was rather creepy.

**Tia Dalma**: CLAP!

(_Everybody hastily applauds. Tia Dalma smiles._)

**Tia Dalma**: Thank you, everyone.

(_Tia Dalma hops off the stage_.)

**Elizabeth**: Who's going next, then?

xxxx END OF FIRST CHAPTER xxxx

**Author's Note**: It sucks, and it's short, I know. But this is what happens when I get bored! If anybody reads this, put in the reviews which of the seven remaining characters you'd like to go next!


	3. A Duet

**Chapter Two: A Duet**

**Davy**: Tia, why on earth did you sing my name? I thought we were over each other!

**Tia Dalma**: DON'T BE CALLIN' ME TIA, MAN.

(_Davy takes a step back._)

**Davy**: Well, sor-_ree_.

**Jack**: Oooh, you got _told_, mate.

**Davy**: Jack Sparra...

**Jack**: My last name isn't Sparra, stupid!

**Davy**: STOP MAKING FUN OF MY ACCENT! IT'S SEXY!

**Jack**: Yeah, right. To who?

**Will**: To whom.

**Jack**: See, even Will wants to know!

**Tia Dalma**: Are you sayin' that Davy's accent isn't sexy, Jack?

**Jack**: Uh...no...I was just kidding! It was all Will! He's a eunuch, you know.

(_Will glares at Jack. Elizabeth quickly steps forward to stop any upcoming fights between bloody pirates._)

**Elizabeth**: Will! How about we sing a song together?

(_Jack laughs._)

**Jack**: Yes, Willy, go hide behind Lizzie!

**Will**: DON'T CALL ME WILLY.

**Elizabeth**: DON'T CALL ME LIZZIE!

**Norry**: How about just Liz?

**Elizabeth**: No.

**Norry**: Eliza?

**Elizabeth**: No.

**Norry**: Beth?

**Elizabeth**: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP SO WILL AND I CAN SING?

(_Elizabeth grabs Will by the arm and drags him on stage_.)

**Will**: Elizabeth, I don't want to sing!

**Elizabeth**: I DON'T CARE! JUST SING!

**Will**: But--

**Jack**: Haha. He said but!

**Elizabeth**: SING!

**Will**: But...what about the backup?

**Elizabeth**: Jack and Norrington can do the backup.

(_Jack and Norrington look thoroughly displeased, but, upon seeing the look on Elizabeth's face, quickly agree._)

**Will**: Don't go breaking my heart!

**Elizabeth**: I couldn't if I tried!

**Will**: Ah, honey, if I get restless--

**Elizabeth**: Baby, you're not that kind!

**Jack**: (_whispers_ _to Norry_) What would he do if he _did _get restless, eh? Make out with a dead broad?

**Will**: Don't go breaking my heart!

**Elizabeth**: You take the weight off of me!

**Will**: Ah, Honey, when you knock on my door

**Elizabeth**: I gave you my key!

**Jack** and **Norry**: Ooo-hoo, and nobody knows it!

**Elizabeth**: When I was down!

**Will**: I was your clown!

(_Jack and Norry snicker._)

**Jack **and** Norry**: Ooo-hoo, and nobody knows it!

**Elizabeth**: Right from the start!

**Will**: I gave you my heart!

**Jack** and **Norry**: Ooo-hoo, I gave you my heart!

**Will**: So don't go breaking my heart!

**Elizabeth**: I won't go breaking your heart!

**Jack** and **Norry**: I won't go breaking your heart!

**Will**: And nobody told us,

**Elizabeth**: 'Cause nobody showed us,

**Will**: And now it's up to us, Babe!

**Elizabeth**: I think we can make it!

**Will**: So don't misunderstand me!

**Elizabeth**: You put the light in my life!

**Will**: Oh, you put the sparks to my flame!

(_Jack and Norry snicker again._)

**Elizabeth**: I got your heart in my sights!

**Will**: Don't go breaking my heart.

**Elizabeth**: I won't go breaking your heart!

**Everybody**: Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my,

**Elizabeth**: I won't go breaking your heart!

**Will**: Don't go breaking my heart!

**Everybody**: Don't go breakin' my,

**Jack** and **Norry**: I won't go breaking your heart!

(_Everybody claps again as Davy points out that Elizabeth has a gun at her side._)

**Davy**: I am pointing out that Elizabeth has a gun at her side!

**Anamaria**: You didn't have to actually say that, you know.

**Davy**: I didn't?

**Anamaria**: Um. No.

**Davy**: I thought it was in the script.

**Anamaria**: What script?

**Davy**: THE SCRIPT. Oh, well. Better safe than sorry.

**Elizabeth**: NEXT!

xxxx END OF CHAPTER TWO xxxx

(**Note**: Thank you, Jennifer Lynn Weston, for Will and Liz's song idea. I never would have thought of it. xD I did shorten it some, though, due to length and my own rather small attention span.)


	4. Too Sexy

(**Note**: Since "I'm Too Sexy" seems to be a popular request, I've decided to let one of our characters sing it. I was already going to have the person sing it, anyways. xD)

**Chapter Three: Too Sexy**

**Jack**: Hey, how come Hector hasn't said anything in a while?

**Barbossa**: Barbossa.

**Jack**: Sorry?

**Barbossa**: BARBOSSA. DON'T CALL ME HECTOR.

**Jack**: Oh, right. Sorry, Hector!

(_Barbossa looks angry, but Tia Dalma sticks an apple in his mouth upon seeing this._)

**Tia Dalma**: I BROUGHT YOU BACK FROM DA DEAD, AN' I CAN SEND YOU BACK ANYTIME, HECTOR!

**Barbossa**: Can we just get on with this karaoke thing? I have a spa appointment at five.

**Elizabeth**: It's seven fifteen.

**Barbossa**: ...damn it.

**Davy**: You go to the spa? Pfft. What a loser.

**Elizabeth**: And what's wrong with the spa?

**Davy**: Nothing, unless you're a dude!

**Norry**: You could certainly use a trip to the spa.

**Anamaria**: Yeah, you have claws. Literally.

**Davy**: I'M NOT GOING TO THE SPA. SPAS ARE FOR SQUARES!

(_Will, having mysteriously disappeared earlier, walks back onto the ship, holding his hands carefully out in front of him._)

**Will**: Hey, everybody, do you like my manicure?

**Davy**: Loser.

**Will**: What? Pirates need to look pretty, too!

(_An awkward silence fills the room._)

**Davy**: I think you _are_ a eunuch.

**Elizabeth**: JUST FOR THAT, DAVY, YOU GET TO GO NEXT!

**Davy**: But Sparra says it all the time, and he never gets in trouble!

**Jack**: She loves me.

**Davy**: True.

**Elizabeth**: NO, I DON'T!

**Barbossa**: Hey, Will, which spa did you go to?

**Will**: Piratical Beauty.

(_Barbossa twitches._)

**Barbossa**: How did you get an appointment? It's really hard to schedule one.

**Will**: Well, I just showed up, and they said some bloke was late for his, so they could fit me in! I'm a lucky ducky, eh?

(_Barbossa twitches even more._)

**Elizabeth**: GET ON STAGE, JONES!

**Davy**: Alright, alright...don't have a cow, man!

(_Davy goes on stage._)

**Davy**: I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,

Love's going to leave me!

I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt,

So sexy, it hurts!

**Elizabeth** and **Anamaria**: KEEP IT ON.

**Davy**: And I'm too sexy for the land, too sexy for the land

In the Care-uh-bee-annnn!

And I'm too sexy for your shindig, too sexy for your shindig,

No way I'm disco dancing!

**Jack**: I don't think it's supposed to be shindig...nerd.

**Davy**: I'm a model, you know what I mean!

And I do my little turn on the catwalk!

Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah!

I do my little turn on the catwalk!

I'm too sexy for my boat, Too sexy for my boat,

Too sexy to stay afloat!

And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat,

What do you think about that?

I'm a model, you know what I mean?

And I do my little turn on the catwalk!

Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah,

I shake my little tush on the catwalk!

(_Davy shakes his little tush on the stage. Everybody else is being traumatized._)

**Davy**: I'm too sexy for Kraken, too sexy for the Kraken,

Poor squiddy, poor squiddy Kraken!

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,

Love's going to leave me!

And I'm too sexy for this song.

**Will**: IT BURNS! IT BUUUURNS!

**Jack**: I have to agree with the eunuch on this one.

**Barbossa**: I'D MUCH RATHER BE AT THE SPA RIGHT NOW, YOU SCALLYWAG!

**Elizabeth**: I think I'm going to have nightmares for a week.

**Anamaria**: I think I'm going to puke.

**Norry**: I can never listen to that song again.

**Tia Dalma**: WORK IT, DAVY, WORK IT, MAN!

xxxx END OF CHAPTER THREE xxxx


	5. A Quartet

**Chapter Four: A Quartet**

**Elizabeth**: Well, now that _that_ traumatizing experience is over, somebody needs to get up there and sing right away so I can get those images out of my head.

**Norry**: Amen to that, sistah.

**Jack**: And you wonder why she chose the eunuch over you.

**Will**: I'm not a eunuch!

**Elizabeth**: He really isn't!

**Barbossa**: How do _you_ know?

(_An awkward silence fills the room._)

**Elizabeth**: Internet?

**Anamaria**: What kind of stuff does Turner put up on the internet?

**Will**: Personal stuff!

(_Another awkward silence fills the room._)

**Davy**: Such as...?

**Will**: My blog.

**Jack**: Oh, you mean like a diary?

**Will**: It's a blog! Not a diary!

**Tia Dalma**: Same difference.

**Will**: Can somebody just sing?

**Jack**: I'll sing!

**Will**: Besides Jack? I've already seen Davy Jones dance. I don't want to pay for _that_ much therapy.

**Elizabeth**: I agree! I know! Let's have one of those things where four people sing!

**Anamaria**: You mean a quartet...?

**Jack**: Oooh! Like where those four guys in weird pinstripes go "Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh"?

**Barbossa**: No, Jacky...that's a barbershop quartet...

**Jack**: It has the word 'quartet' in it.

**Elizabeth**: Well, let's do a non-barbershop quartet, then.

**Tia Dalma**: There's only one song available that can have a quartet.

**Elizabeth**: Then we'll do that one.

**Tia Dalma**: It can only be girls, dough. And in case you hadn't noticed, dere's only three of us.

**Jack**: Use Hector!

**Barbossa**: DON'T CALL ME HECTOR. And I will _not_ do it.

**Davy**: You have to!

**Will**: You're the only one here who doesn't have a girl! Even Mr. Squiddy managed to get himself a woman!

**Anamaria**: I don't see why Elizabeth stays with you if you refer to women like that.

**Barbossa**: Jack doesn't have a woman.

**Jack**: Of course I do! I have many women!

(_Anamaria slaps Jack._)

**Jack**: Okay, I deserved that. What I meant was, I only have one woman! And that's Anamaria, right, love?

**Anamaria**: Sure. Let's go with that.

**Barbossa**: Norrington doesn't have a woman! Ha! How you gonna get outta that one?

**Jack**: Ah, but he _did_ have a woman, before the eunuch stole her away.

**Barbossa**: Well, how do you know I haven't had a woman at some point in my life?

**Davy**: Hector, have you looked in the mirror recently?

(_Everybody laughs as Barbossa glares at Davy and Jack._)

**Elizabeth**: Tia, Ana, Hector! On stage, pronto!

**Tia Dalma**: Don't call me Tia.

**Anamaria**: And don't call me Ana.

**Barbossa**: AND DON'T CALL ME HECTOR!

**Elizabeth**: Fine, fine...babies.

(_Liz, Ana, Tia, and Hector go on stage._)

**Elizabeth**: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!

**Barbossa**: Do I have to do this?

(_Everybody yells 'yes'. Hector sighs._)

**Barbossa**: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!

**Elizabeth**: I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!

**Barbossa**: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!

**Elizabeth**: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

**Elizabeth**: If you want my future! Forget my past!

**Anamaria**: If you wanna get with me, better make it fast!

**Tia Dalma**: Now don't go wastin'! My precious time!

**Barbossa**: (_muttering_) Get your act together, we could be just fine.

**Elizabeth**: I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!

**Barbossa**: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want.

**Elizabeth**: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha!

**All Four**: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!

Make it last forever, 'cause friendship never ends!

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give!

Takin' is too easy, but that's the way it is!

**Elizabeth**: What you think about that now you know how I feel!

**Barbossa**: (_mumbling_) Say you can handle my love, are you for real.

**Tia Dalma**: I won't be hasty! I'll give you a try!

**Anamaria**: If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye!

**All Four**: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!

Make it last forever, 'cause friendship never ends!

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give!

Takin' is too easy, but that's the way it is!

**Elizabeth**: So, here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully,

We got A in the place that likes it in your face,

We got B like MC who likes it on an

Easy T doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,

And as for me, haha, you'll see!

Slam your body down and wind it all around!

**All Four**: Slam your body down and wind it all around!

**All Four**: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!

Make it last forever, 'cause friendship never ends!

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give!

Takin' is too easy, but that's the way it is!

**Elizabeth**: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta slam, slam, slam, slam!

**Ana, Tia, and Hector**: Slam your body down and wind it all around, slam your body down and wind it all around!

**All Four**: Slam your body down and wind it all around!

**Elizabeth**: Slam your body down, a zigazig ha!

**All Four**: If you wanna be my lover!

(_Jack, Will, Davy, and Norry are shocked into silence. Jack is the first to recover._)

**Jack**: Bravo, bravo! Encore, encore!


	6. Norry's Turn

**Chapter Five: Norry's Turn**

**Davy**: I don't think I can take much more of this.

**Norry**: Elizabeth did look pretty hot, though.

**Jack**: That she did, mate. That she did.

(_They shut up upon seeing the furious look of rage on Will's face as he reaches for his sword. All except Jack, that is._)

**Jack**: We can't have another three-way right now, William.

(_An awkward silence fills the room_.)

**Jack**: I didn't mean it like that! We were just...having a sword fight was all. Just having a friendly crossing of swords.

(_The awkward silence persists._)

**Jack**: Ye Gods, you people have your minds in the gutter constantly, don't you? Let's just get on with this.

(_Anamaria comes up and slaps Jack._)

**Jack**: What was that for?!

**Anamaria**: Sorry, it was a little late. It was for saying Elizabeth was hot instead of me.

**Jack**: Oh.

(_Anamaria slaps Jack again._)

**Jack**: What the bloody hell?!!

**Anamaria**: You didn't say I was hot.

**Jack**: Oh. Sorry. You were hot as well, Anamaria.

(_Will slaps Jack_.)

**Jack**: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

**Will**: For calling my fiance hot.

**Jack**: Oh.

(_Elizabeth slaps Jack_.)

**Jack**: WHAT NOW?

**Elizabeth**: That was for calling me hot.

(_Jack sighs. Norrington slaps Jack._)

**Jack**: WHAT THE HELL???

**Norry**: That was for calling Elizabeth hot.

**Jack**: YOU DID, TOO!!!

**Norry**: Poppycock.

(_Jack giggles. Tia slaps him._)

**Jack**: I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOTHING THAT TIME.

**Tia Dalma**: Dat was for havin' yo mind in dee gutters.

(_Davy slaps Jack_.)

**Jack**: What is it?

**Davy**: That was for yelling at Tia.

**Tia Dalma**: DON'T CALL ME TIA!

(_Barbossa slaps Jack._)

**Jack**: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!

**Barbossa**: Sorry. I felt left out.

(_Jack sighs, then slaps Mr. Gibbs to let out his frustration. Everybody stares._)

**Mr. Gibbs**: What?

**Elizabeth**: Where did you come from...?

**Jack**: Well, you see, Lizzy, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...

**Will**: THAT was not what she meant. This is rated T, not M, remember?

**Jack**: WHAT? We have a RATING we have to stick to? I can _not_ work like that.

**Will**: You signed the contract.

**Jack**: What contract?

**Davy**: The contract you signed.

**Jack**: Yes, I realize that, but what contract?

**Tia Dalma**: Dat one.

**Jack**: Where?

**Norry**: Under there.

**Jack**: Under where?

(_Everybody laughs but Jack, who looks confused._)

**Jack**: What?

**Everyone**: YOU SAID UNDERWEAR!

**Jack**: Oh my...Krakken, if you're still alive, kill me now.

(_Krakken appears next to the boat._)

**Jack**: I WAS JUST KIDDING! IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!!

(_The Krakken shrugs and leaves._)

**Anamaria**: How does a Krakken shrug?

**Elizabeth**: Don't know. Don't care. Norrington's turn to sing!

**Norry**: I don't wanna.

**Tia Dalma**: Too bad.

**Norry**: But--

**Jack**: He said 'butt'.

**Davy**: SING!

(_Everybody watches in amazement as he beatboxes Blake Lewis-style, making it sound like he's putting a record on._)

**Norry**: SHOT THROUGH THE HEART! AND YOU'RE TO BLAME! DARLING, YOU GIVE LOVE, A BAD NAME!

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promised me heaven then put me through hell.

Chains of love, got a hold on me

When passion's a prison you can't break free.

Oooooh, you're a loaded gun!...yeah.

There's nowhere to run!

No one can save me, the damage is done!

Shot through the heart! And you're to blame!

You give love a bad name!

I play my part, and you play your game!

You give love a bad name!

You give love a bad name!

(_There is more staring as Norry only beatboxes for sixteen measures._)

**Norry**: Shot through the heart! And you're to blame!

Darling, you give love a bad name!

I play my part, and you play your game!

You give love a bad name!

Shot through the heart and you're to blame!

Darling, you give love a bad name!

I play my part, and you play your game!

You give loooooove!

A bad name.

xxxx END OF CHAPTER FIVE xxxx

(**Note**: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was really busy over past few weeks, so I, unfortunately, didn't have time to just sit back and write some fanfiction.

I hope you all like my choice of song for Norry. I realized after I wrote it that it would kind of be more suitable for Davy or Tia, but I've already written theirs, so poo on them. xD)


	7. The Rum

**Chapter Six: The Rum**

(_There is a rare silence as everybody has yet to come back from their very long break. Suddenly, Jack runs on deck with green guck all over his face and a cucumber stuck to his cheek._)

**Jack**: _The rum_! It's gone! It's all gone! Where's the bloody rum?

(_Everybody but Elizabeth runs on deck, wondering what all the commotion is about_.)

**Norry**: Jack! What's all the commotion about? And why do you have a face mask partially on?

**Jack**: Because the rum's gone!

**Barbossa**: That's funny. I was under the impression you do girly things when the rum _isn't_ gone.

**Jack**: No, I mean the commotion is about the rum! Or rather, the lack thereof!

**Will**: Whoa, Jack. Those are big words for you. You're smart when you don't drink rum and when you look like the monster from the Black Lagoon.

**Davy**: What's a lagoon?

**Will**: Where Jack is from.

**Davy**: Is it watery?

**Will**: I guess.

**Davy**: Why don't I rule it?

**Jack**: _Can we please focus on the issue at hand_? The rum is bloody gone!

**Anamaria**: Yes, Jack, we heard you the first time. And the second time. And the third time. And now the fourth time.

**Tia**: And the seventh time!

**Jack**: I only said it four times.

**Tia**: So far. (_She smirks_.)

**Will**: Hey, where's Elizabeth?

(_Elizabeth comes on deck. Or rather, she trips on deck and giggles._)

**Elizabeth**: Guess what, guys!

**Guys**: What?

**Elizabeth**: When I fell down…I _farted_! (_She laughs loudly_.)

**Norry**: …I think I knew where the rum went.

**Jack**: Really? Where?

**Norry**: In Elizabeth's belly.

(_Jack looks at a nearby sword_. _Will leaps in front of Elizabeth_.)

**Will**: Don't get any ideas, Jack.

**Elizabeth**: Willy, you're like a bloody ballerina or something! That was miraculous! (_She belches_. _Very loudly_.)

**Tia**: Ew.

**Anamaria**: That wasn't very ladylike, Elizabeth. You have crossed the dark side. You don't belong with us women anymore.

**Jack**: _I want some bloody rum_!

**Elizabeth**: Okay! (_Leaps onstage_.)

**Elizabeth**: What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk!

Get you love drunk off my hump!

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps!

(_Silence overtakes the ship once again_.)

**Jack**: I want to get drunk off of rum, not your bloody humps.

**Davy**: I always knew you was battin' for the other team, Sparra.

**Jack**: Huh?

**Barbossa**: You're a little light in the loafers.

**Jack**: What does that mean?

**Norry**: (_Whispers to Jack_.)

**Jack**: _Hey_! All I meant was…_I want some bloody rum_!

**Elizabeth**: Okay!

**Elizabeth**: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!

And they're like, "It's better than yours."

Damn right it's better than yours!

I can teach you, but I have to charge!

**Anamaria**: …Elizabeth, what do you think "I want some bloody rum" _means_?

**Elizabeth**: Don't be a bloody nun?

**Tia**: Dat don't even make sense.

**Norry**: I like drunk Elizabeth. She's funny. And she dances more.

(_They all turn to see Elizabeth attempting to do the robot_.)

**Will**: ...I think you've been out here long enough, Lizzy…let's get you to bed…and maybe bring you some nice black coffee…

**Elizabeth**: Can it be pink coffee?

**Will**: Um…sure…

**Elizabeth**: I like pink. It's the new red.

**Barbossa**: No, orange is!

(_Silence_.)

**Barbossa**: So, er…I'll go get you that coffee, then…

xxxx END OF CHAPTER SIX xxxx

(**Note**: I know I said I wasn't going to finish this, but it was bugging me, how unfinished it was. So, thanks to my OCD, you get this chapter…plus a couple bonus chapters since I made you wait for so long. Sorry about that.)


End file.
